Story of evil hetalia way
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: America, Alfred, as Rin. Canada, Matthew, as Len. Netherlands, Govelt, as Miku. England, Arthur, as Kaito. China, Wang yao, as Meiko. Prussia, Gilbert, as Haku. Story of Evil crossover with Hetalia.
1. Daughter of Evil'

_Hello everyone this is my first published fan fiction._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

* * *

"So shall we start?" came a questioning tone.

Once upon a time in another place there was an evil kingdom who no one would dare to face and the ruler was a boy so mean. A small little prince of only age fourteen.  
I sat there looking at the many furnitures in my room. I waited for my favorite servant who was always on time. Two more minutes. The minutes passed slowly. Then the door creaked open and in he came with my snack.  
"Here's you snack, my prince." the shy looking boy stated. We were very much alike with only a few differnces. One eye color, his are purple mine are blue, two he has longer hair, three he is a bit shorter, and four he has a curl that looks like it's almost knotted and I have a piece that comes up and looks like a tilted L(ish) at the top of my head. He is my twin brother many people did not know that though. "Ah, thank you, Matthew." I replied with a smile, "Oh also how many times do I have to tell you stop being so formal. Now how is my favorite horse Josephine?" "Your welcome, I'm sorry uh... a lot. Josephine is doing well, Alfred." Matthew replied embarrased. I walked over to him.  
"Mattie, ya know ya don't have to be sorry just please don't be so formal. Ah, that's good. Also how are my riches."  
"Okay. Well, Alfred money is rather low at the moment..." Matthew said shifting his feet.  
"That's okay we can easily get more from the townspeople who are dangling on a string." I replied with a smile. "And also if they refuse they are obviously trying to bring me down I shall leave it to you to bring them here where they can plead, beg, and tidy up my suit." He bowed to me and I smiled he is such a good little brother. After he left I ate my snack. After finishing my snack I walked over to the window. if these weeds feel they want to stay they'll just die and feed me the same anyway. I snuck out of the castle. In a servants disguise hoping to see the prince I was in love with, Prince Arthur Kirkland. He was the prince of the blue kingdom, he might not have been my fan but that didn't matter. I spotted him with his neighbors boy of green. his eyes shone like green pearls. I was filled with rage. I went back home to make a plan of how to get rid of this boy who stole my love. How? How? That's it! I thought to myself. I went to my brothers room. I sat down on the bed. "Hey Mattie can I ask you a favor?" I asked him. "What is it, Alfred?" Mattie asked back.  
"Will you assist me in killing that accursed man of green?" I asked smiling. He started to cry. I could hear him whimpering.  
"Alfred you know that's muder. How could you think of such a thing." I knew that's not really what he was worried about. I knew he was in love with that boy.  
"Are you saying you won't help your big bro out?" I asked in a pouting tone. He stopped his crying.  
"Alfred, I-I-I-I'll so anything for you your my big brother." he replied with puffy eyes.  
"That's a good boy Mattie, now eat your pancakes that are smothered in maple syrup and get some rest. Then head out." I said smiling.  
"Yes Alfred I will." he said as I walked out. I always got what I wished for from Mattie. A few days go by. Matthew finally comes back and I called the minister that I had locked in a cage.  
I looked around making sure no one else was around and whispered to him, "Make sure the green country is destroyed." Houses were burned to the ground. Many people died. Those people that suffered so much pain didn't get pity from the one who ordered them slain.  
"Oh, It's tea time and he's late." I said out loud in a worried voice. He threw the door open and said, "Their here." I looked at him like he was crazy. I followed his gaze outside to the window. So they are I thought. It still was not easy to defeat me. The people who revolted were led by a red man mercenary into the night. My army was battered from the green war and their attacks were not much of a chore for the two fighters. The country men surrounded the court. My servants ran away as time was very short. I would not pose a fight, of course, it wasn't nessasary. I was finally captured into the night.  
"You're such disrespectful men." was what I said to them. I am to be punished at three o' clock for my crimes. The church bells will resound a tock for me. I, no longer royalty, sit in jail with no loyalty even my own brother has abandoned me. The time finally came, the church bells had a very lame sound. I wouldn't look at the people in the crowd instead I say my last words with my eyes in a shroud. "Oh, It's tea time." Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of colorful doom. Now the beople speak of him without a second thought. The son of evil has indeed recieved what he sought.

* * *

_well what do you think review please I would appreciate it._


	2. Servant of Evil

_**I forgot to mention that this will be the whole story of evil so here's chapter 2 Servant of Evil  
**_

* * *

You are my prince, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, I will even become evil. My brother Alfred and I were born under high expectations. The bells of the church blessed us with their tone However, for the reasons of selfish adults our futures were ripped in two. We had been separated from each other for a while now. You know what though even if the entire world becomes his enemy, I will protect him, so just let him be there smiling, laughing, and calling himself the best big brother in the world.

"You are my prince, I am your servant." I wrote those words on a picture I drewof the two of us holding hands just to erase them a couple of seconds later. Why did destiny think It would be funny to divide us pitiful twins. "Just remember I'd do anything to protect you even if it means becoming evil." I wrote on the back of the picture.  
You had me visit the nieghboring country of green for the first time for groceries. In town I seen that boy walking in the city.  
"Here you are." the fragile looking young lady that bagged my groceries said.  
"Thank you." I said in a small voice. Many people didn't even notice me and I hoped he wouldn't either, but with his kind voice and smiling face I made the mistake of turning to look at him once, I then back to the groceries with a blush staining my cheeks. "Hello there." A male voice said as he tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Oh, uh... H-h-h-hello." I shakily replied as I turned around. My breath caught he actually sees me I thought. My heart lept with joy.  
"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" he asked me kindly.  
"M-M-M-M-My n-n-n-name?" I asked embarrassed.  
"Yes your name." the boy replied. I looked at him. His blond hair was purposely messy and he had kind green eyes as well as a heavenly sounding voice.  
"Matthew, what's your name." I asked feeling like I just fell in love.  
"My name is Govelt." He told me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Govelt, I must be going." I said checking my watch and hurring to leave. We waved to eachother. A few months later after Alfred had become obsessed with the blue prince, he me go back to that country for a very different reason. The reason why is that Alfred wished Govelt to be erased. I answered that. I wonder why my tears won't stop? I did this deed and went back tears not stopping. Alfred came in to hold me. I wispered in Alfred's ear, "You are my prince, I am your servant. Destiny divided us lovely twins." I feel asleep on him and he left me to sleep. I got his snack for the day. "Today's snack is brioche, my prince." I said as I set the tray down. He laughed a laugh that was ever so innocent.  
"Thank you, Mattew." he said with a smile. "Also please don't be so formal. There is no need for that you are my brother after all."  
"Your welcome. I'm sorry and I will try not to be so formal." I replied we sat there talking for a while. I let my thoughts wander. Before long the angry townspeople are going to overthrow us. I heard a noise outside. Even if we so rightly deserve this, I will still defy them. I took out the knife that Alfred had me kill Govelt with and cut my shoulder length hair to the same length as Alfred's. His eyes widened in mid sentence.  
"Here take my clothes, wear this and escape immediantly. It'll be fine, we are twins, so noone will notice." I took off my clothes and forced my own will on Alfed for once. He obeyed, with a sad look, no protests either. I gave him one last smile before facing my doom. "I am a prince you are a fugitive. Destiny divided sad twins. If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood in my veins," I thought to myself as I ran to the throne just in time not long after the blue prince and red warrior came for me. I, as my brother, was finally captured into the night. I thought of what you would say and I told them with a look of victory in my eyes. "You know, you're just being foolish." the red man yelled to my cell. I pondered this until he yelled again. "Why take his place?"  
"I may be foolish but then what are you? And the reason is simple I love him dearly and only wish to make him happy." I smiled the whole time as I yelled back. I heard the man snear and walk out of the hall till my end would come. He stopped.  
"Do you have any last wishes?" the warrior asked.  
"Yes, I do if you see my brother again give him my locket, and help him escape the kingdom quickly, please and don't hurt him. I was the one who killed Govelt so he doesn't need to be hurt or killed I do." I replied.  
"I guess the blue prince and I could do your wish." this time he did walk out.  
"A long time ago in a certain place, evil people had lived in a kingdom. And there ruling over everyone of them was my very handsome brother." I mumbled as I was taken to the guilloine. "Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you no matter what the consequences of my actions." I thought smiling to myself. "Just be here to smile and laugh with me, my dear big brother, my heroic prince." I again mumbled to myself.  
I looked to the crowd to find my brother. I found him and gave him a smile before it was time and then to the church chime I said, "Oh, it's teatime." I heard you scream before nothing. I died protecting you. You are my prince, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, I will become evil.

~After the execution~

Alfred opened the locket thing that the prince of blue and the red warrior handed to him only moments before. Inside there was my picture. Below the picture were the words, "If I could be reborn, at that time I'd like to play with you again." It was almost as I read it outloud to him. Alfred teared up again.

"You idiot. Of couse we will be reborn together." He screamed to the sky. The blue prince and the red warrior exchanged knowing yet caring looks.  
"The boy loved him, and he only had eyes for you,except the boy also loved Govelt, why couldn't this end happily with you getting Govelt and the boy getting him?" the red warrior murmured to the blue prince. The blue prince in turn shrugged.  
"Fate and pride are sick and twisted things." the blue prince murmured back to him.  
"That is true." the warrior nodded. He started to go a voice stopped him.  
"Thank you so much, and I'm sorry." the prince whispered.  
"Your welcome it was your brother's last wish that we also help you by telling you of a place to go and not hurt you." the warrior told the prince.  
He looked up. "You knew all along that, that had been my dear younger brother and you still killed him." the prince yelled through tears.  
"It was his wish to protect you. Would you rather he be alive and you dead and him in this state only much worse." the blue prince yelled back.  
The prince stopped and looked at them. "No I wouldn't wish that upon my dear brother."  
"Okay then here are the directions to your new home." the red warrior handed him a paper. The two allies turned and walked away hoping to have nothing more to do with the boy. I watched the whole time before I fell asleep.  
I murmured one last thank you before my eyes closed.

* * *

Cato FOREVER: Thank you so much for your kind review.


	3. Daughter of white'

"I'm sorry for being alive." A habit I am constantly saying. I always softly complain a meaningless existatnce. Everybody in my village has beautiful blonde or brown hair. I'm an outcast, with white hair that no one has. I used to have a younger brother, he grew older then disowned me. My own parents abandoned me. Deep in a forest stands an old tree, I come here alone and pray to the old man up in heaven. Did you know living all alone is pretty sad. Old man, I want someone, anyone to be my friend. That's when I met him by the old tree. It began when I saved him while he was unconscious on the ground. "Hey are you okay?" I asked the boy, genuine concern filling my voice.  
"Who are you?" he kindly asked me stirring from his hunger induced sleep.  
"I'm Gilbert, what's your name?" I asked holding out my hand.  
"I'm Govelt." he replied, he grabbed my hand. I helped him up. He almost fell again, I understood. I put his hand behind my neck and wrapped one of mine around his waist the other holding his hand. I held him up carrying his weight and mine, I carried him to my house. I took care of him and before long we became close, but Govelt and I are very different. He had the most handsome blonde hair in the village. He was loved by everyone with his kind voice and smile.  
"Why are you being so kind to me?" I couln't hold it back anymore. "Are you just piting me, because I'm so inferior to you?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.  
"You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." he told me as he gently held me as I cried. Even if the whole world laughed and despised me, I had a person who needed me, and that's all I need to be happy. Govelt and I ran away from the village and we started living in a major city. It may be unfamiliar, but it's okay because we're together. The two of us became servants under a wealthy merchant gentleman. We chose this job in order to live. One day a blonde man came by the mansion. Their encounter is what twisted everything. It seemed they already met because of what I overheard.  
"Oh Govelt, I didn't know you worked here, I thought you were surely the prince of the land." the blonde stated.  
"Arthur, pleased to see you again, and no I am not but thatnk you." Govelt told him blushing. Arthur was the name of the prince across the ocean. This prince fell amdly in love with Govelt, so much so that he regected the neighboring king's marriage proposal. The land was then engulfed in war. I heard the yellow king give the order.  
"Seek out every blonde-haired boy, except Arthur, and kill them." that was the order.  
Everyone was gone except myself with the white hair. I wish I could've died in his place.  
"Why... Why..." I cried out quietly to myself.  
"I'm sorry for being alive." It's a habit that I am constatnly saying. I've always been softly complaining. My existence is really boring. I started to live in a small chapel near the harbor. I overheard in town that the evil king died in the revolution. I went out to think by the harbor. that's when it began. I saved his life. I snatched the knife out of his unconsious hand. He then stirred.  
"Give that back!" he yelled at me.  
"Give me a good reason why." I replied.  
"Well...uh...er... I want to die." he replied flustered.  
"Not good enough." I threw the knife out to sea. His face twisted in anger. Tears began flowing down his face. "Now tell me what is your name?" I asked holding out my hand.  
"Alfred, now yours." he told me biting back tears.  
"Gilbert." I replied. He looked at my hand for a long time, then he finally realized what I wanted. He grabbed my hand. After a while we became close. However that boy and I are very different.  
I went down to the kitchen, which was right across the hall from the confession box, to get a glass of milk.  
"Oh lord, I finally realize my sin, I'm sorry, I gave that order." I overheard his confession. How can this be. That boy is indeed the son of evil.  
One day at the harbor, that is at the edge of town, a lonely boy stands there. I come up from behind him. I take a knife out of my pocket. I point it at his back and swing it up. The clock chimes.  
"There's something I must apologize to you, Govelt, I couldn't take your revenge. He is the boy I was back then. A very, very lonely boy. For him it must be the same. Living alone is very sad." I apologized at the confession box the next night. That boy who couldn't do anything improved a little in his cooking. the brioche he made for snack was made well. I told him that. I thought back to the harbor. I had been about to kill him, but he was saved by an illusion. I wonder who that boy was? Well, whoever that boy was he was kind of cute with his girlish looks... 


	4. Message of regret

I stand on the edge of a small port in a small town. I am a boy who stands quietly. I keep looking out to the sea that holds my memories. It's a story I cannot and will not tell.  
"Let's write a wish down on a paper and send it out to sea in a bottle, if it doesn't break then surely a wish will be granted." My little twin brother Matthew suggested. At that time we were about 9 and 1/2 or so.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Don't you have a wish you want to be granted?" he asked me.  
"Won't you make my wishes come true though?" I asked him with a childish air.  
"I don't think I can make all you wishes come true." he smiled.  
"Okay I will" I finally gave in stubbornly.  
'I wish that my twin Matthew wil stay by my side forever.' That was the wish I sent out to sea. "What was your wish?" I asked my little brother.  
"I can't tell you or it won't come true." he told me.  
"Okay." I answered. We broke into a fit of giggles. Floating away are two little glass bottles that holds our wishes they fade into the horizon without a sound to be heard. Always Matthew did those things for me. Even if they were troublesome. I have now realized that I was only being selfish and hurt him for so long. He was the only person to hear and be kind to me, but now he's gone. The sea will express my gratitude better yet it will express my only wish. Now floating away is my little glass wish. It holds my only wish. It holds my regrets. I have finally seen how I sinned. Floating away are three little glass bottles. Two that holds my brother's and my wishes when we were children, and my regrets.  
"If only we could be reborn..." I whispered to the sea...

"Yo Canada, what are you reading?" It was America who spoke.  
"A sad story." Canada replied tears running down his face. 


	5. Rebirthday

When I woke up I was alone in a room painted black. I couldn't see or hear anything other than darkness. When I tried to scream for Alfred nothing came. I was the only person shivering in the darkness. I looked up to the cieling, it had a large hole that was easy to see even the big spring in it. Suddenly a sound broke the quiet. Sad to say I knew this ghastly voice. "Your crimes are getting old, and now you're far from me forever. It left from this room." the voice that used to belong to Govelt says. I then remembered all of that moment, repeating it over and over, that sin. I then realize the reason it all ended. I go back to those days. I can no longer look around for his face. I look down to my hands which are in red handcuffs. Someone surely spilled the blood. Probably the red warrior I thought. I look down to my ankles which are now in blue chains, surely it's the color of someone's tears. Most likely the blue prince's I thought.  
"Ru ri ra ru ri ra..." the song echoed. Who's voice is this. It's so relaxing. How much time has gone by? Just searching got that changing spring. Suddenly I hear a male singing voice to heal me. One day I notice his song has a real meaning. Now it is my lullaby. He adds new words to it. Just then from the opening of the spring comes a tiny northern light. This light very surely it's -giving a message from Alfred-. The spring's surroundings start to talk in a quiet voice.  
"It's not that the sins you comitted aren't tolerated however, the water spoke as did evil. We shall try to change those facts." I watch the red handcuffs fall off. "Thank you." I can now talk.  
"After this you will be born again." the voice speaks. The blue shackles fall off I can now talk to him, Alfred. "Today July 1st is your new birthday." Everything around the spring and me is dyed white. Very soon we will meet again.

"Canada, wake up." my big brother yelled at me.  
"Come on, just a little longer." I mummbled.  
"CANADA!" he yelled in my ear. At that I'm up and awake. I hadn't realized I had fell asleep on him. I dropped my book. He picked it up. "Story of evil, huh." he read the title.  
"America hand it over." I murmured trying to reach it.  
"Fine." he handed it to me with a laugh.  
"Merci." I told him. I sighed those things had actually happened a long long time ago. To us. I knew.  
"Well what say since there is a meeting tomorrow you stay with your heroic brother for the night." America asked me "I couldn't poss-" I began in protest "It's settled then you're spending the night with me." he laughed, then grabbed me and began pulling me back to his house for the night. 


	6. Epilogue

Final story to the story of evil like an epilogue. Also happy birthday Canada.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea.

* * *

"Canada hurry up we are going to be late." America yelled.

"Where are we going?" Canada finally asked coming down.

"It doesn't matter." America grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him to his car. America got in the driver's seat. Canada got in the passenger. America drove to an airport.

"America wh-" Canada began.

"Trust." America interupted. They boarded the plane and a couple hours latter arrived in England. England stood awaiting to show them the way. "Yo Iggy." America yelled.

"It's England, not Iggy." he yelled back. Canada stood not saying anything. "Come on you two." England grabbed America who was holding the luggage and whom Canada had grabbed a hold of. He took them to the 'world meeting'.

"Iggy mind taking Canada to get lunch?" America asked England.

"Sure." England brightened up. "Come on Canada." "Okay." Canada gave a sad look to his brother. They left. America opened the doors. Throwing the suitcases into the corner. He took out his cellphone. Dailing the person's number who he knew would help.  
"Yo America, what do you want of the awesome me?" the person on the other end asked.

"Well Prussia I need your help." America admitted.

"How can the awesome me be of assistance?" Prussia asked.

"Well it's my little brother's birthday today and I need you to get a lot of people to come." America told him.

"Okay will do, just give me the details." Prussia was interested now.

* * *

To Enland and Canada...

* * *

"Eat lightly, Canada." England told him. He was helping America with this surprise party.

"Okay." Canada didn't even realize the day.

"I'll be right back Canada, I must go to the lou." England told him after they were done eating.

"Okay." Canada replied. England pushed away from the table going his way to the rest room once he was out of Canada's hearing range he dialed America's number.

"Yo, Iggy." America cheerfully picked up.

"How are the preparations?" England asked ignoring the nickname.'

"All done." America replied.

"Good we'll be there soon." England told him.

"See ya then, bye." America hung up.

"That git hung up on me again." England protested. He walked back to the table grabbing Canada. "Come on." England ordered.

"Um... Okay." Canada replied. England took Canada back to that building. England opened the door.

"Surprise." came a chorus of voices.

"Wahh!" Canada exclaimed in surprise. America walked over to him picking hum up and hugging him.

"Happy birthday little brother." America ran up and hugged him.

"Merci America." Canada started to cry from happiness.

"Come on let's go open your presents." America suggested.

"Okay." Canada consented. America put Canada down in a chair.

"Stay." America told Canada.

"Okay." Canada waited as America ran over to a huge present pile. America retrieved a present and brought it over to Canada.

From: America To: Canada It read. Canada tore the wrapping paper off. It was a locket thing. Even more tears streamed down Canada's face. Just like that time.

"Merci." Canada choked out.

"I was hoping you would like it." America smiled.

"I'll go next." the Netherlands declared. Bringing over a present. This one stated;

From: Netherlands To: Canada Canada again tore off the wrapping paper. Finding a new knife engraved with a green rose.  
"You told me you needed a new knife so I thought I might as well get you one. Happy Birthday." Netherlands pulled at his scarf.

"Merci." Canada whispered.

"Your welcome." Netherlands told his friend.

"I shall present mine now." England brought him a gift. It read;

From: England To: Canada Canada opened it. Inside was a small book. "It's a journal." England told him seeing his confused look. The journal was decorated with a blue rose.

"Merci." Canada smiled.

"Your most certainly welcome." England smiled came China.

"Here you go ~aru." China handed a gift to Canada. This one read;

To: Canada From: China Canada opened the present. In it was a Chinese outfit. It was decorated with red roses all over it.

"Merci China." Canada smiled.

"Your welcome ~aru." China told him. France was smiling as he brought over an elegantly wrapped present to Canada.

"Happy birthday." France smiled as Canada took the present it read;  
From: Papa To: Canada Canada delicately unwrapped it. It was a new book decorated with purple roses.

"Merci papa." Canada smiled.

"Your welcome of course mon petitie Matthieu." France smiled back.

"Move over pervert it's the awesome me's turn, here ya go Canada." Prussia pushed France away and presented Canada with a present that was very messy. The messy scrawl read;

From: Prussia the awesome To: my birdie Canada. Canada unwrapped the messy present. Inside was a new sword decorated with white roses and a white rose.

"Prussia... Merci..." Canada smiled as tears ran down his delicate face.

"Your welcome birdie. Hey do you mind if I stay the night." Prussia smiled.

"Of course you can." Canada responded.

"Yes." Prussia yelled happily. The rest of the countries brought Canada their gifts to him wishing him a happy birthday. They had cake. Canada by some unknown means got all their attention on him.

"Thank you all for remembering me today." Canada smiled. Everyone but Canada broke into a chorus of happy birthday (It was horribly out of tune). Then it was over everyone was leaving except Canada, America, England, and Prussia. "I'm going to get tickets for the three of us." Canada told them.

"I'll go with you, birdie." Prussia told him.

"I'm staying with England tonight, okay Canada?" America asked.

"Oh, okay then just Prussia and I will be going." Canada said walking to the door.

"Bye Canada, happy birthday." England and America responded in unison." Canada and Prussia left.

"America, when are you going to tell Canada about us?" England asked him.

"I don't know." America answered truthfully.

"Hey America, I forgot to ask fot the keys to your car, and also what about you guys?" Canada asked.

"Canada... Well um... er... uh..." America stuttered.

"Canada, when someone likes someone else then they will ask that person out." England tried to explain.

"I already know that, papa asked out many people and would ocassionally get a yes." Canada answered.

"Well... England asked me and I um... said yes..." America told his brother nervously.

"I'm happy for you two." Canada smiled. "May I have the keys now?" Canada asked.

"Oh yeah those." America smiled. America threw the keys to Canada.

"Thank you big brother." Canada rubbed his head where the keys had hit him.

"Your welcome, little bro." America smiled. Canada left.

"That went better then I thought it would." England voiced his thoughts.

"Same here." America agreed.

* * *

To Canada...

* * *

"The yellow prince and blue prince are together finally." Canada mummbled.

"Birdie what's wrong?" Prussia asked Canada.

"Nothing." Canada replied. Pussia knew something was wrong and wouldn't just drop it, he loved the boy. He pinned him to the wall.

"Something is wrong, now tell me." Prussia hissed to the pinned Canada.

"If they get their happy ending where's mine." Canada confided in Prussia. Canda really liked Prussia but thought he didn't feel the same way. Prussia caught on fast.

"Birdie, who do you want your happy ending with?" Prussia whispered in his ear.

"I'm not sure, I just want a happy ending." Canada closed his eyes. It was a lie and he knew it, he wanted a happy ending with Prussia.

"Birdie, will the awesome me do?" Prussia moved to look him in the eyes. Canada's eyes flew open. Violet-blue orbs met red orbs with a smile.

"Is that you way of asking me out?" Canada asked nonbeliving.

"Birdie, what would you do if I said it was hypothetically speaking?" Prussia asked.

"Well um..." Canada's face was red, and Prussia's face was not far from his own, so he closed the space to kiss him it wasn't to long just a short one. "Does that answer that?" Canada asked embarrassed.

"That means yes, right birdie?" Prussia asked smiling.

"Yes, it does." Canada had a huge smile. America and England watched from the hallway. America and England were holding hands watching the shy Canada and the bold Prussia get their happy ending. America turned to England and they kissed in the hall at the same time Canada and Prussia were kissing. China was revorn with his love Russia which now could have their happy ending. France was reborn... As well... France... You know how he is... And finally Netherlands has a happy ending taking care of his sister Belgium and arguing with Spain. Netherlands is best friends with Canada now. The story of evil (Pride) from long ago is finished making way for a new story to begin the story of our countries. Our history.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
